A shielded wire is known in which an electric wire is covered with a shield layer. In such shielded wire, for example a metal braid formed by metal element wires, a metal foil, or the like is used as the shielded layer. Further, another example of the shield layer is a braid formed by plated fibers.
A further example of the shield layer is sets of twisted metal element wires wound on an electric wire spirally (refer to Patent document 1, for example). In this shield layer, since the sets of twisted metal element wires are wound on the electric wire at a prescribed pitch so as to form gaps between them in the longitudinal direction, the metal element wires do not rub against each other unlike in a metal braid. And this shield layer is free of a phenomenon that large strain occurs there when twisted unlike in spiral shields. As such, this shield layer is low in the probability of disconnection of metal element wires.